yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Etkilenmemek Mümkün mü?
saved from url=(0041)http://www.ergenekon.tc/portre/portre.htm Text and color unchanged - otherwise all XML-elements and URLs removed Please note: This link disappeared so quickly when it was published here, that I thought it might be interesting; sorry that it is not yet translated. Here it is from my archive. This unaltered page remained as it was - any possibly displeasing contents are not the opinion of this website. OKTAY SİNANOĞLU Sayın Profesör Doktor Oktay Sinanoğlu; dünyanın en genç yaşta profesör olmuş kişisi ve Nobel adayı. 1953 yılında Ankara’da TED’in Yenişehir Lisesini birincilikle bitirdi. O zaman lisenin eğitim dili tamamen Türkçe’ydi, takviyeli yabancı dil dersleri vardı, sonradan kolej oldu. TED tarafından Amerika’ya burslu Kimya Mühendisliği için gönderildi. 1956 yılında Amerika Birleşik Devletleri Kaliforniya Üniversitesi, Berkeley’de Kimya Mühendisliğini birincilikle bitirdi. 1957’de Amerika Birleşik Devletlerinde MIT’den birincilikle Yüksek Kimya Mühendisi oldu. Alfred Sloan ödülünü aldı. 1959’da Kaliforniya Üniversitesi, Berkeley’de; Kuramsal Kimya Doktorasını yaptı, doktorasını yaparken iki ödül kazandı. 1959-1960 yıllarında Amerika Birleşik Devletleri Atom Enerjisi Merkezinde araştırmalar yaptı. 1961’de hem Harward, hem de Yale’de kendisinin yeni Nicem (“Kuvantum”)Kimyası ve fiziği üzerine teorileri hakkında üst düzey derslerde yeni buluşlarını anlattı. 1962 yılında Batının 300 yılda en genç profesörü oldu (26 yaşında Yale Üniversitesinde); 1962 yılında Ortadoğu Teknik Üniversitesi mütevelli heyeti yalnız Oktay Sinanoğlu’na mahsus olmak üzere kendisine Danışman Profesör unvanını verdi. Türkiye’de de kuramsal kimya bölümünü kurdu. Ortadoğu Teknik Üniversitesinde eğitimin Türkçe olması için uğraş verdi. Ama, tabii olmadı. 1964’de Moleküler Biyoloji konusunda ikinci kürsüsüne Yale Üniversitesine atandı. 1973’te Almanya’nın en yüksek Aleksander von Humboldt Bilim Ödülünü ilk kazanan kişi oldu. 1975’te Japonya’nın Uluslararası Seçkin Bilimci Ödülünü kazandı; yine 1975 yılında özel kanunla Oktay Sinanoğlu’na ilk ve tek, Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Profesörü unvanı verildi. 1976’da Japonya’ya Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Özel Elçisi olarak gönderildi. Kendisi Türk-Japon kültür, bilim ve eğitim ilişkilerinin temellerini atmıştır. Amerika Bilim ve Sanat Akademisinin ilk ve tek Türk üyesidir. Hindistan’ın Devlet Misafiri olarak, Hintli Bakanlarla ve Cumhurbaşkanıyla görüşmüştür. Meksika’da aynı seviyede Üçüncü Dünya Bağımsızlığı için çalışmıştır. 1962’den günümüze dek ilk TÜBİTAK Bilim Ödülünü, ilk Sedat Simavi ödülünü, 1992’de Bilgi Çağı, 1995’te İLESAM Üstün Hizmet Ödülünü, ayrıca Yılın Fikir Adamı, Yılın Bilim Adamı ödüllerini aldı. Yıldız Teknik, Yesevi Kazakistan ve benzeri bir çok kuruluşta profesör, mütevelli heyeti üyesi, Atatürk Kültür Kurumu asli üyesidir. 250 kadar uluslararası bilimsel yayını, bilim kuramları, çeşitli dillere çevrilmiş kitapları vardır. Türkiye’de de Türkçe pek çok yayın yapmıştır. Değişik ülkelerde iki kez Nobel’e aday gösterilmiştir. “GİTMESEYDİM, AMERİKA’nın KÖLESİ OLURDUM” Oktay Sinanoğlu ABD Yale Üniversite’nde 26 yaşında profesör olmuş, kimya alanında gerçekleştirdiği kuramları ile dünyayı ayağa kaldırdığı bu yıllarda Time, Der Speigel başta olmak tüm dünya basınının kapağında yer almıştı. Dünya çapında ülkemizin adını duyururken iki kez Nobel’e aday gösterilmişti. Uzun zaman basının ilgisinden uzak duran Prof. Sinanoğlu artık millete kimsenin söyleyemediği bir çokşeyi söylemenin görevi olduğuna inanıyor. Prof. Oktay Sinanoğlu dünyanın dört yanındaki birçok üniversitenin öğretim üyesi, Kırk yıla yakın çapında bilim adamları yetişirmiş, sayılmayacak kadar ödülle ve kendi adını taşıyan kuramlara sahip. Onunla Yıldız Üniversitesi’ndeki mütevazi odasında konuşuyoruz. Bu görkem ve gözlerden fışkıran bu zekaya son derece mütevazi. IQ’sunun Einstein’dan bile yüksek oluşundan söz edilmesine bile izin vermiyor. Oysa Batı dünyasının 300 yıldır en genç profesörü olma rekorunu kırmış. Boğaziçi Üniversitesi ve Orta Doğu Teknik Üniversitelerinin kurulmalarında önemli rol oynamış. Asla kendi konusuyla sınırlı kalmamış. O, kendisini dünyadaki her soruna karşı sorumlu hisseden, dünya ile gerçekten barışık nadir insanlardan. Bir yandan bilim dünyasının alt üst ederken, diğer yandan yıllardır. Yatıyla okyanusları dolaşıyor, tarih dahil bir çok konuya meraklı. Uçak kullanıyor, beş yıl kadar önce pilotluk brövesi almış. Bunca yıl yurdundan uzak kalmış olmasına karşın çok temiz bir Türkçe ile konuşuyor. Bu arada anlatmaktan hoşlanmasa da saz çaldığından, ne kadar güzel dans ettiğinden biraz çapkın olduğundan da söz edildiğini duyduk. Beyninin hiç körelmemesinde tüm bunların da bir anlamı olsa gerek “Anadolu’yu dahi dolaşıp bir takım konuşmalar yapmaya çalışıyorum. Kamuoyunu devamlı ıvır zıvırlarla meşgul ediyorlar ve alttan götürüyorlar. Türkiye’de bizim gibilerden başka da kimse çıkıp bir şey söylemiyor. Ya bilmiyorlar, ya korkuyorlar ya da satılmışlar. Dolayısıyla bize çok iş düşüyor. Başkaları bunlarla uğraşsa da biz de matematikle uğraşsak çok iyi olacak ama ne yapalım. Bu da boynumuzun borcu” Aslında Amerika’ya hiç de isteyerek gitmemiş, Şimdiki Ankara Koleji o zamanın Yenişehir Lisesi’nde önem verilen misyoner okullarından nefret edilen zaman “Daha ilkokuldan bize denirdi ki; Harput’ta Merzifon’da bile bir sürü Amerikan koleji vardı. Lozan’dan önce Osmanlı’yı bunlar yıktı. Silah depoluğu yaptı, Azınlıkları kışkırttı, Bulgar isyanını Robert Kolej’den yetişen biri çıkardı. “Türk kimliği Türk kültürü içinde çağdaşlaşmak ve hatta dünyanın önüne geçmek amaç “Derken biz son sınıfa geldik. Derneğin parası bitti, okulu kapatacağız. Başınızın çaresine bakın dediler. Bir senemiz kalmış. Eylül’de geldik ki okul duruyor mu diye okul duruyor. Üstelik her yer boyanmış gıcır gıcır on beş tane İngiltere’den ve Amerika’dan öğretmen gelmiş. Hoppala ........... Benden başka o zaman ‘ya kardeşim bu okul iflas ediyordu, bunların parası nerden çıktı? Diye soran yok. Gelen hocaların en başı da Mr. Browning, bize ingilizce dersine geliyor. Mr. Browning sınıfa Oxford Üniversitesi’nin kara cüppesi ile geliyor Bunlar aslında 12. Asırda karatay Medresesi’nden binaları cüppeleri ve doktora sistemi filan aynen kopye edilerek alınmıştır. Baktım ders aralarında gelir gelmez Türk gazetelerini okuyor, gayet iyi Türkçe biliyor. Bir tatil oluyor, Erzurum taraflarına gidiyor. O zamanlar oralar yasak bölge kimse gidemiyor. Aslında adama insan olarak da hayranım öğrendim ki Oxford Üniversitesinde klasikler kürsüsünde Don ünvanı var. Çok büyük bir adam Ankara’da kı kırtipyoz bir okulda ingilizce ders vermesinin ne anlamı var? Hatta benim huylandığımı anladı ‘Ben casusum zaten filan diye dalga geçti. Yirmi yıl sonra İngiltere kraliçesinden en büyük madalyayı aldığında da benden başka kimse ‘Mr. Browning denen bu adama ingiltere kraliçesi bu kadar büyük bir madalyayı niye verir? Diye sormadı.” Baş döndürücü bir kariyer. Cumhuriyet tarihinin yakın tanığı 1948 yılında Missouri gemisinin gelişini Türkiye’nin başına gelen en büyük felaketlerin başlangıcı olarak görüyor. Kızılay’da otururlarken Amerikalı bir çavuşun kapısının önüne park ettiği motorunu hayranlıkla ellediği için camdan tüfekle ateş ederek öldürdüğü çocuk ve yeni yapılan TBMM’nin bahçesine inşa edilen binanın Amerikan karargahı oluşu unutamadığı anılarından “Ben bunları görerek büyüdüm ve beni Amerika’ya göndermek istiyorlar. Önce asla kabul etmedim, ihanet olarak gördüm. Sonra birileri akıl verdi. Oğlum senin bir yarım anan var ona bir şey olsa nasıl okuyacaksın. Aç kalırsınız. Sen git sonra bildiğini oku dedi. Başkanın odasında; ki bu hayatımın dönüm noktasıdır; arkasında da Türk bayrağı ve Atatürk resmi. Baktım ve içinden yemin ettim; gideceğim orada bu adamları bu düşmanı içinden tanıyacağım ve kısmet olursa orada söz sahibi olacağım ve burada onlarla mücadele edeceğim. Anlamıştım ki burada kalırsam zaten Amerika’nın kölesi olacağım. Ve gittik, çok şükür ki bunları yapmakta söz konusu oldu. Sonuç alıyor muyuz bilmiyorum ama kavgamızı yapıyoruz.” Ancak derdini anlatabildiği bir ingilizce ile 17 yaşında kendini Amerika’da bulmuş. Okuldakilere şok üzerine şok yaşatarak sene ortasında bitirme sınavlarını alarak iki gün içinde üç sınıf atmamış. “Bilim dili ingilizce filan değildir. O İngiliz safsatasıdır, bilim dili matematiktir. Berkeley’e geçtim. Arkasından Amerika’nın öbür ucundan bir burs geldi master için. Sekiz ayda da onlar bitti. Ben zaten bir yandan araştırmalarıma kendim başlamışım, ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Bu arada kayağa dağlara tırmanmaya gidiyorum. Hoca beni ortalıkta göremiyormuş; Valla, birkaç çalışma yaptım gelip anlatayım dedim. Anlattım, önce inanmadı. Tahtada bir iki saat ispat ettik ‘ Aman, bunları hemen yayınlamalıyız.’ Dedi bu kadarı fazla bile sana doktora için dediler.” O arada “Atom moleküllerinin çok elektronlu teorisi” diye konuyu ortaya atmış. Meğerse buna da bütün bu işin babaları 50 senedir bu iş çözülemez derlemiş. Dünyada bir kıyamet kopuyor. O artık kendi deyimiyle “Rock starları” gibi, devamlı uçaklarda, dünyanın bütün üniversitelerinin kürsülerindedir. Sonunda Yale’de karar verir, hiç olmazsa deniz kıyısıdır. Yale olur da Harward rahat verir mi? Bir yıl kadar her ikisinde birden çalışır. Derken profesör olur. 26 yaşında iş arkadaşlarının hepsi 50’nın üstünde Fakülte toplantılarında en genç o ...Bütün dünyanın dergilerinde o. Bunları övünerek anlattığını sanmayın. Onun duygusal tepkisi farklıdır. “Ben bunları geçen sene yaptım bunlara ne oluyor, ne kıyameti koparıyorlar, artık başka işlere başlamışım. Ben hiçbir zaman da şu olayım, bu olayım, para veya mevki kazanayım diye, okulda da hiçbir zaman not alayım diye çalışmış değilim. Bu arada Türkiye’de beni örnek gösterip özel kanun çıkarmışlar ki bu gibi adamlar olursa askerliği 33 yaşına kadar erteleyelim diye,” Ankara’daki okula atılan çengel. Aklında hep Türkiye’deki eğitim ve neler olduğu vardır. O zamanlardan bu işlerin nereye gideceğinin farkındadır. Kendi okulunun başına gelen örneklerin çoğalıp çoğalmadığını şiddetle merak etmektedir. Bir de bakar ki yüzlerce Anadolu Lisesi kurulmuştur üstelik bunlara bir de üniversiteler eklenmektedir. “Kendi çocukları için tanıyacağı imkanların bir kısmını bir ülke yabancı öğrenciye niye verir.? Kendi kültürünü tanıtmak kendi dilini öğretmek kendine taraftar olacak insanları o ülkelerde yetiştirmek için verir. Bir konuşma yap dediler. Çok sevindik; dünyanın bin bir ülkesinde konuşmuşuz sonunda kendi ülkemizde konuşacağız. Şiveme filan bir şey olmuştur diye çalıştım. Hazırlandım. Salon dolmuş en önde zevat oturuyor. Biz başladık Türkçe konuşmamızı yapmaya Önden Dekan Bey kalktı yüzü mosmor yanıma geldi. Utanmış vaziyette Oktay Bey İngilizce anlatın dedi. Şoke oldum. Ben memleketime geliyorum diyorlar ki Türkçe olmaz sınıfta yabancı öğrenciler varmış. Ben de dedim ki Türkçe bilmeyen varsa kusura bakmasın, ben Türkçe anlatmaya hasretim. Onlar çıksınlar ben onlara sonra ingilizce anlatırım iki pakistanlı el kaldırdı: Zaten biz Türkçe öğrenmek istiyoruz dediler...” Bunu diyen bu dekan, geçen sene istanbul’da Uluslararası Kimya Kurultayı’nı yaptıklarında dünyadan adı sanı duyulmaz bir sürü adamı çağırırken Profesör Sinanoğlu Türkiye’de olduğu halde bir tek onu davet etmek. Gelenler sorarlar. “Oktay nerede bu toplantıda?”. Böylesi dünya çapındaki bir bilim adamına küçük hesaplar sonucu yapılan bir tavır... Her şeye rağmen bir takım odaklar onu hiçbir zaman içlerine çekememişler. Bunun çocukluktan itibaren Türkiye’de dönen dolapların kısmen içine düşmüş olmaya bağlıyor ve bir örnek veriyor. “Ben elli sene öncesinden bu işin eleştirisini yapıyordum ve bu hale geleceğini de biliyordum. Bakın size bir misal vereyim; 1973’de Amerika’da en büyük bilimsel yayınevlerinden birinin danışmanıydım. Adam bana dedi ki Bize Washington’dan çok gizli bir rapor geldi, sen Türkiye’ye çok bağlısın biliyorum. O yüzden aslında yasak ama ben sana bunu vereyim. Rapor şu; 1973’de devlet ya da CIA neyse bir araştırma şirketine yüzbinlerce dolar vererek gizli bir araştırma yaptırıyor. Yakın bir gelecekte örneğin yirmi otuz sene sonra Türkiye’nin dili toptan İngilizce olduğu zaman anaokulundan başlayarak üniversitelerin sonuna kadar Türkiye’de Amerikan-İngiliz kitap şirketleri için ne kadar bir Pazar oluşur. Üstünde mühür var. Şahsa mahsustur. Çok gizli getirdim bunu burada akıllı sandığım birilerine verdim. Kayboldu rapor. Bugün yirmi sene ya geçti ya geçmedi bir de duruyoruz ki her türlü okulda artık dışarıdan direkt ithal bu kitaplar ders kitabı olarak satılıyor ve okunuyor. Yani bu iş bitmiştir. Nerdeyse sömürgelerde bile bu durum yoktur. Bizdeki devletin milli eğitim sistemindeki mantığının herkes 250 kelimelik bir Tarzanca-İngilizce konuşsun kendi dilini unutsun başka hiçbir şey öğrenmesin şekline dönüştüğünü söylüyor. İngilizler bur oyunu Hindistan’da yaptıkları zaman herkes İngilizce öğrensin ki ilelebet köle olsunlar politikasındaydı. Bizim devletin de yaptığı budur. Eğitimle sömürgeleştirmektir. Bu bir ülkede eğitim dilini ana okullarına indirdiğin zaman bir nesil içinde o ülkede o dil bitiyor. En basit lafları söylüyorum üniversite öğrencisine anlamıyor. Onu asıl rahatsız eden eskiden sadece aydınlara el atmaya çalışanların artık ellerinin cemaatlere halka uzanması şöyle anlatıyor düşüncelerini “Anadolu imam hatip lisesi imam hatip lisesi iyi midir kötü müdür ayrı sorun ama her halde imam hatip lisesindekinin Arapça-Farsça bilmesi daha mantıklıdır. Müslümanlığı İngilizin kitabından okuyacak. Oyuna bak. Endülüs’ü kurtardık daha buralar hala duruyor diyorlar. PKK filan daha hikayedir. Bunlar Kürdistan filan kurdurmaz. Ya tamamen Amerikanın kölesi olacak ya da biraz kıpırdanınca çaresiz İran’la işbirliği yapacak İran bugün Batı’nın baş düşmanı. Amerika, İngiliz buna izin verir mi? Bu durumun sonunda Türkler de Kürtler de hepsi hava alacaktır. Buralar birkaç kavim arasında dışardan paylaşılacak Sevr filan hafif kalacak. Nerelerin kimlere verilecek şimdiden belli, bu iş bitiyor. Bu ara bizim millet daha farkında değil.... Nokta 1996 HER ÜLKENİN MİLLİ GEDEFLERİ VAR Şimdi her ülkenin, Asya’sından, Orta Amerika’sına, Avrupa’sından, her memleketine kadar hepsinin içiyle haşır neşir olmuşum; kısmet oldu Allah’a şükür, hani olayım diye çaba göstermedim, kendiliğinden oldu Allah’ın bir nimeti ve bunları değerlendirdik, hiçbir yerde turist gibi gezmedik, hiçbir yerde alışveriş yapmadık. Millet gidip bavullar dolusu, alışveriş yapıp gelirdi, biz böyle şeylerle hiçbir zaman alakadar olmadık. Ama birçok ülkeyle haşır neşir oldum, en üstünden, en altına kadar. Gördük ki, aklı başında diyebileceğimiz her ülkenin bir kere milli hedefleri vardır, her sahada milli hedefleri vardır, her sahada siyaseti vardır, milli siyaseti vardır. Nortthrop bize hedef falan araştırmada ne olacak demişti. Ama, ben size söyleyeyim. Dünyada her aklı başında ülkenin araştırmada da, bilim teknikte de, sanayide de, dış siyasette, hepsinin uzun vâdeli hedefleri vardır kesinkes, ve uzun süre bunlar gider. Amerika’da cumhurbaşkanı dört senede bir değişir; onun son iki senesi seçim kampanyasıyla geçer; bir senesi herhalde “White House”in orasını burasını öğrenmekle geçer (tabii gene bir sene çok; çünkü bizde bakanlıklar mâlum üç ay kadardır.). Bu adamın ne zaman, meselã 117 memlekette Amerika’nın dönen birtakım dolaplarını öğrenmeğe vakti olur? Bunları anlatsalar, yahut eline rapor diye verseler, öğrenmesine imkân yoktur birkaç sene içinde. Ama, Amerika’nın bu siyasetleri 50 sene aynen hiç şaşmadan yürüyor, nasıl oluyor bu iş? Her ülkenin planları, hedefleri var, Amerika’nın hepsinden fazla var. Ama serbest piyasa, herkes bildiğini okur edebiyatı bol bol yapılır. Kızılderilileri bu “medeni” İngilizlerin torunları soykırımdan geçirip dururken, (hâlâ da geçiriyorlar) , Kızılderililer bazan savaşlarda galip çıkmış sözleşmeler, antlaşmalar imzalanmış. Fakat birkaç yıl sonra o antlaşmaları “beyaz adam” takmamış. Dolayısıyla Kızılderililer arasında bir tâbir var; diyorlar ki: “Beyaz adam çatal dille konuşur.”. Hakikaten öyledir: Bir ortaya çıkıp anlattıklarına bak, bir de dikkatle yaptıklarına; tam tersidir. Bu böyledir; Avrupa ülkeleri için de böyledir, Rusya için de tamamıyla böyledir. Onun için Amerika’nın öyle serbest piyasa dediğine bakma; muazzam hedefleri vardır, Japonlar; meselâ 1980’de 10 senelik plan yaptılar, milli hedef tâyin ettiler. Dediler ki, beşinci nesil bilgisayarları ve çipleri biz üreteceğiz, biz yapacağız. Ve o planla dünyada bayağı öne geçiyorlardı, ama Amerika planı gördü , bir telaşla onlar da hızlandı. Her ülkenin planları var, şu anda Amerika’da milli araştırma hedefi var mı, aya gitmek gibi? Şimdi tamamlanmak üzere bilim, araştırma hedefi var şu anda:, çok olmadı başlayalı. “İnsan genomu projesi”. bu konuşmasından birkaç ay sonra projenin tamamlandığı Bşk. Clinton tarafından açıklandı da herkes duydu. İnsanın kalıtımına, ırsiyeti sağlayan moleküllerin üstünde yüzbin tane gen var ve insanın her şeyini, hattâ huyunu suyunu bu genler belirliyor; gözünün renginden, yürürken nasıl durduğuna kadar, tabii ki bazı hastalıkları da. Ve bu genleri meydana getiren 1 milyardan fazla DNA takı molekülü “şifre”yi oluşturuyor. Bu 1 milyardan fazla molekül takısının hangisinin ve ne sırada olduğunu çözüp şifreyi bilgisayara koyacaksın, neresinde ne var, ne yapıyor göreceksin. Büyük bir tasarıydı bu ve yüzlerce, binlerce bilim adamı Amerikan üniversitelerinde, araştırma kurullarında, sanayisinde bunun üzerine çalışıyor ve hemen hemen işi bitirdiler. Düşünün ki, bir ülkedeki her ferdin kalıtım şifresi bütün ayrıntılarıyla bilgisayara geçmiş. Bunun hesabını yaptım, hatta bir gazete makalesi diye de yazdım (bkz. EK2). 100 milyonluk bir ülkede herkesin şifresini koyabilmek için ne kadar hâfıza ve kaç tane bilgisayar lazımdır? Ne kadara mál olur? İlk hesapta, olamaz, çok fazla, gibi çıkıyor. Sonra bunların birçoğunun ortak olduğunu da düşünürseniz, insanlar arasında temel benzerlikler ana yapıda var ya, onları düşersek rakam çok daha azalıyor, sadece farklılıkları kaydedersen her insanın genini bugünkü mevcut imkânlarla bilgisayara geçirmek mümkün. Peki bunu kim yapar? Bunu devlet yapar. Bu, indirgenmiş hâliyle bile büyük kaynak isteyen bir şey. Düşünebiliyor musunuz nereye gidiyor dünya? Önce kendi memleketinde, sonra dünyada veya elinin altında olan ülkelerde her ferdin kalıtım şifresi adamın bilgisayarında, istediği an, şu evsafta 100 tane adam bulayım; tık, oldu bitti. Düşünün, ne muazzam, ama ne korkunç bir hâdise Bilim-kurgu dergilerinde okusa insanın uykusu kaçar. Bunlar nerelere varır? İnsanın özgürlüğü ne olacak? Hepsi bilgisayarda, hattâ insanın kendisinin bilmediği özellikleri bile onun bilgisayarında. Kalıtımında ne olduğunu sen bilemezsin ki, yaşadıkça anlıyorsun, bende şu varmış falan diye, ama o bilgisayar biliyor. Neyse lafı uzatmayalım, o proje bitmek üzere tamamlandı Bu büyük tasarımlar hedeflenip ortaya atıldığı zaman çoğu insan, hatta bilimciler diyordu ki: Çok büyük iş. Olur mu?” Aya gitmek de öyle oldu; adam dedi, 7 senede bitti.